Change
by Dreampool
Summary: Everything was was the same thing each and everyday. Until life just turned and slaps us hard in the face. I now have to take care of my 13 yr old sister and try to be normal as possible. But no life wasn't finished overly fucking us yet. Captured by Hydra and tested on, we managed to escape. Now With Shield watching us, we will be in for the biggest ride of our lives.


Do you ever sit and wonder when your life will change? Dramatically or Little? It had seemed as though my life had been consisting of the same routine since I was 14. Over and over and over again. It seemed nothing was new. Like the world had dulled, it had become grayer. Sure, I have the rare times when my family and I would do something fun, but it was still the same.

We still lived in the same town, since I was born. Everything was familiar. Something would change here or there, but nothing to where it was out of the ordinary. You would picture as this life boring. At times it was. Our family was completely ordinary. Two parents and I had a little sister.

I used to find the light in everything, the magic in this world. But society was a real bitch. It would crush your dreams and any hope, and magic that you still had within you. It would chew you up and spit you out, leaving you wounded and broken. You had to really wonder about what was going on around you. People always seem to have kept secrets, you can never fully trust someone anymore.

Our family was average. Or at least it was. Our parents had gotten in a car crash about 2 months ago. That was when life turned on us and slapped us hard in the face. Their deaths were harsh on me, but it completely wreaked my sister. She had just turned 13. It was very stressful. The deaths were just too hard on me so I moved out. I couldn't bear to live in that house any longer. I got as far away as possible. New York was my best option.

There was a bunch of commotion on who would get what. Especially my younger sister. She had pulled the most dramatic temper tantrum I had seen in my life. People fought over her, but she wouldn't go with any of them. They had thought all hope was lost until I stepped in. I said I would take care of her. They thought it was preposterous at first, then they realized they didn't have any other options.

So that's were we are now. We had just finished packing up all of our stuff and we were driving to my apartment. It was fair sized, with two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. I looked over at my sister whom was staring aimlessly out the car window, silent and unmoving. We had just left the funeral. Depressing.

I turned off the radio and nudged her. She looked at me, calm sadness lingering in her hazel eyes. I sighed. "Hey, it will be alright. Things will turn up. I promise." I said and gave her a warm smile.

"You don't know that, Eb. Things might turn out worse than they already are." She said her voice laced with emotion. I sighed. "You can't be so negative about this Blair. You sometimes have to dig deeper to find the light." I reassured.

She scoffed. I gave her a hard stare. "Hey. Be glad you are stuck with me instead of someone else.I would hate to see you go halfway across the country just to live with some unknown relative." I pointed out.

I saw the corner of her lips quirk up into a small smile. "I'm glad. Trust me." She looked down and bit her lip. "Can we possibly get a Starbucks?" I laughed. "Tell you what. How about we get set up first then well go shopping." I suggested.

She clapped fist pumped the air. "Love ya sis." I rolled my eyes at her. "Only cause I buy you shit. Love you too." I pulled up to my apartment and we immediately started unpacking.

As I opened the door I was greeted by my cat Dippy and my kitten Marie. They rubbed up against my legs and purred. I smiled at them. I set her stuff down of the couch and motioned for Blair to do the same.

I opened a door to an empty room and stepped inside with my sister tailing me. "Well this is it B. I already had your major furniture moved here so you can rearrange it however you like. Once we get you settled in we can go shopping." I explained. She whipped around so fast, I'm surprised she didn't give herself whiplash.

She wrapped her arms around my waist in a tight hug. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered into my chest. I was surprised at first but then gradually melted into the hug.

"Hey. I'm always here. I won't leave you alone. Okay?" I said looking down at her. She gave a sad but grateful smile. "Okay." She quietly moved the furniture around, not seeming to need much help.

I brought in her boxes one by one and we started decorating her room. I stopped as the demeanor seemed very depressing and sad. "Okay we need some fun music. let's get all fancy up in this bitch!" I cheered."Hit it shorty!" I fist pumped the air as she turned up the music. I groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me? Selfie? Really?" I questioned her. She snorted. "Shut up. It brings me joy." She proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as we got to work. Within the hour we were finished and it didn't look half bad. A good portion of the room was in blue, a sapphire blue comforter with royal blue sheets and jeweled pillows. Transparent blue drapes hung over the windows which were held back by black bows. A black desk sat on the opposite corner of the room. A closet that adjoined the room sat on one wall too. Some minor decorations here and there. But nonetheless it still was acceptable.

I believe we were gonna be alright.

**~X~**

I opened the door and laughed as we entered the house. "Man I didn't know shopping could be so much fun." She exclaimed. It had been about a week since she had moved in with me.

Things were going quite well, I suppose. I quickly learned about my sister's mood swings since the incident. One moment she's happy then the next she is locking herself in her room not wanting to be bothered.

I quickly scooped up Dippy and cuddled him as he pawed my nose. I giggled.

That's when I heard something. It became deathly silent in the room as we waited and listened. The suspense was thick, it filled every inch of the room. The only noise that could be heard was our breathing and the clock ticking.

Then every window shattered.


End file.
